


Nicknames

by tomanonuniverse



Series: Prompt List #1: Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: He rolls over to look at the alarm clock next to them and Jack feels him stiffen in his arms. Immediately, his worry spikes. “Reinhardt?” He calls out in concern. The German clears his throat and turns back to Jack, no less rigid than he'd become, and begins to laugh awkwardly. “Are you sure we can't stay here and cuddle instead?”





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> -S:76 becomes canonically gay-  
> Me @ me: Hoe don't do it  
> -Writes this-  
> Me: Oh my God

When Jack woke up lying down in a soft bed instead of a harsh, old couch he'd found while walking around, he thought he was finally dumb enough to get kidnapped. But the giant protective muscly arm swung over his much smaller frame told him otherwise as he quickly recognized the warmth of his lover's embrace. He inhales deeply, just to reassure himself, and nods. It was most definitely his significant other who'd dragged him to bed and cuddled him half to death.

He smiles almost dumbly as he hears the other man shift awake and waits for the inevitable greeting. As expected, a kiss is placed on his cheek, followed by multiple others peppering the rest of his face before finally resting on his lips. He couldn't help but snicker (he'd never admit it was _giggling_ ) as the lips tickled his scarred and sensitive face.

“Good morning, _meine Liebe_ ,” Reinhardt says sleepily, and a shiver runs up Jack's spine. He allows the other to pull him closer, if only to bury his face into his neck and hold him back. “Good morning, Rein,” he mumbles, voice muffled in his lover's skin. The larger man grins and pulls away, brushing his thumb across the scar on the man's face then on his jaw.

“Did you sleep well, _Liebste_ ?” The man asks sweetly, running a hand through the other's white hair. Jack blushes, he _blushes_ , and runs his hands over Reinhardt's face, wishing he could see the stupid, loving expression the older man probably had on his big dumb face. But Jack doesn't sleep with his visor on anymore and so must suffer through blind mornings. Still, he can get by with feeling Reinhardt's grin rather than seeing it. It makes it even more intimate.

He doesn't trust his voice yet so he nods instead of giving a verbal confirmation. Reinhardt makes a content sound and squeezes Jack to him, causing the other to laugh at his antics. “It is so marvelous, waking up next to you again, _mein Schatz_!” The giant exclaims, nuzzling his face into the top of Jack's head. Jack feels his ears heat and his heart melt so he squeezes the other back in response.

“The day hasn't even begun and you're already coming off a little strong with the nicknames,” Jack says, a lightness to his tone never present other than with his lover. Reinhardt pulls away and Jack feels his one-eyed look on him. “Does it bother you, _mein Herz?_ ” He questions, albeit rhetorically, because he laughs loudly at the way Jack hides his reddened face and grumbles out a disagreement.

“Anyways,” Jack hastily interrupts, “what's the time?“ Reinhardt groans loudly in reply. “Do I _have_ to check it?” He complains, “can't we just lie here together today? I don't want to let go of you.” The confession pulls at Jack's heartstrings, but not quite enough to make him have an unplanned lazy day. He sends a glare in Reinhardt's general direction and smirks victoriously when the other sighs in defeat.

He rolls over to look at the alarm clock next to them and Jack feels him stiffen in his arms. Immediately, his worry spikes. “Reinhardt?” He calls out in concern. The German clears his throat and turns back to Jack, no less rigid than he'd become, and begins to laugh awkwardly. “Are you _sure_ we can't stay here and cuddle instead?”

The question makes Jack narrow his eyes. “Reinhardt. What time is it,” he deadpans. The other man huffs and replies: “it's 8:39 AM, _meine Seele_ …”

“8:39?!” Jack repeats, shooting up from the bed. They'd never overslept this much before, or at least, Jack hadn't. He was used to waking up around 5:30 everyday, such a timing was ridiculous for him. “We've got to get up!” He states the obvious, swinging his legs off the bed and grabbing at the nightstand next to him, hand scrambling for his much needed visor. Before he could stop it, however, he felt an arm snake around his waist and drag him back underneath the blankets.

He blinked in surprise for a moment before growling in disapproval. “Reinhardt,” he (lovingly) warns. When the other made no motions of budging, Jack began to attempt prying his arms away. “No” was all Reinhardt said, childishly tightening his hold every time Jack managed to nudge him in the slightest. “Reinhardt, do you know how long we've _both_ overslept,” the smaller man reasons, “let me _go_.”

Reinhardt buries his face in Jack's hair and holds him closer. _“Make me.”_

Jack's eyebrows shoot upwards at the words. Reinhardt was usually playful, but never as stubborn as he was currently being. And so, Jack turns around to face his now curious lover. In a second, Jack's hands go from Reinhardt's biceps to his sides and begin to mercilessly tread over the man's t-shirt. The booming laughter that followed certainly could have deafened the blind man but he seemed to deem it worth it as he continued to pinch the other's sensitive weak spots.

“ _Ahahaha! Aha—Ahahahaha! I give up! I give up!”_ The German hollers, practically kicking his legs in response to the not-so-gentle tickling that was torturing him. Jacks doesn't let up for a few more seconds before finally leaning back and grinning at Reinhardt while the old man panted for breath as if he could see him in the first place. Reinhardt pouted and made a small unhappy sound to go with it that he thought Jack would not catch, which he was wrong about.

He was pouty because he knew his lover would get up and leave him, soldier that he is, always an early riser. But all Reinhardt wanted to do was bask in his lover's presence and his openness, loving and cherishing every second of them being alone as it shows a part of the man that almost never sees the light of day. Reinhardt missed it, when Jack was… “gone”. But when by some miracle he came back to him, he'd be damned to let him go again.

He jumped in surprise when Jack flops down next to him again. As the other gets comfortable, Reinhardt makes a confused noise, used to making auditory cues since Jack can't catch facial expressions. “I thought you wanted to cuddle?” Jack replies, staring blankly at at Reinhardt's chest and playing with the hem of his shirt absentmindedly, almost as if he were unneededly avoiding meeting his eyes.

“I thought you wanted to get up?” Reinhardt shoots back, confused but not complaining as he grabs the blankets he kicked away to cover the both of them once more. “You made me change my mind,” Jack whispers, a noticeable redness overtaking his pale face, “I missed you too.”

Reinhardt smiles then snickers, caught red-handed. He wraps his arms around his lover and sighs wistfully. Jack snorts but says nothing, hugging the other in return. “Love you,” he mumbles, seemingly already falling back asleep. “And I love you,” Reinhardt replies, holding Jack's head to his heart so that by it's beating he can know he tells the truth and sleep peacefully, knowing he's safe within the Crusader's arms.


End file.
